


i will be there to take all your fears away (i'll turn your life to gold)

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, RIP, SO MUCH FLUFF, and raven's more just alluded to but i figured i'd tag her anyway, i didn't tag the bumblebaby as a character cause i couldn't think of a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: Blake looks down at the bundle she’s cradling close to her chest and she sees everything good that exists within her, within Yang—withinthem—in this one tiny perfect person.a.k.a. the Bees have a child, and Blake is definitely not a bit of an emotional mess about it.





	i will be there to take all your fears away (i'll turn your life to gold)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darnskippytootin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnskippytootin/gifts).



> I just want to preface this by saying that I’m not usually at all a fan of the whole “getting married and having kids as a couple’s happy ending” trope because obviously it is perfectly possible to be totally happy without either of those things. For example, I’m not sure if I want kids myself yet, and I very much doubt I’ll ever have a traditional wedding.
> 
> But I do think that after all of the chaos in their lives Blake and Yang would want a little bit of peace once they’ve finished saving the world, and I can absolutely see them having a family in the future. Plus the idea of a Bumblebaby/Beeby is just really cute, I’m not going to lie. So I am 100% down for them going full domestic after the show's over.
> 
> I was stuck on a title for ages but those lines from Gold seemed to fit even though it is of course a beautiful sister song from Yang to Ruby in canon. It just felt like it would work for a parent to a child too, though, so I went with it.

Blake can’t even imagine what giving birth must feel like—how difficult it must be, how painful—but it certainly doesn’t sound like it’s a pleasant experience. Yang’s grip on her hand tightens suddenly and Blake winces, not just in discomfort but in sympathy too. She would have been more than willing to change places, but she understands why Yang wanted to be the one to do this.

_I’m not her, Blake. I could never just— just walk out the way she did. You know that, right?_

_Yang, you’re already so much stronger than she could ever be. You don’t have to prove it. I see it every day, and I have never for one second believed that you could do what she did._

_I know. Trust me, I know. But I want to do it. For me._

The idea of what comes afterward makes it more than worth letting Yang almost crush her fingers, though, and at least the strong grip on her hand helps to remind her that this is real. This moment has been coming for nine months, yet it still feels surreal to her. Even when Yang told her it was happening, part of her could hardly believe it.

* * *

_Blake can tell that Yang’s nervous. They’ve known each other so long that it’s become second-nature for Blake to be able to read how Yang’s feeling at this point—though most of the time she hardly needs to since Yang doesn’t tend to be subtle with her emotions—and all evening she’s been recognising the telltale signs that Yang’s stressing over something._

_Where Yang normally never missed a beat in a conversation, tonight she was distracted, staying uncharacteristically quiet like she was lost in her own head. And when she sat down with her scroll in the living room, only to get up and switch seats a minute of anxious fidgeting later, Blake knew without a doubt that something was wrong. She sighs, stepping forward into the room from where she’s been watching from the doorway._

_“Yang?”_

_Her partner looked up at her instantly, seeming almost startled. “Yeah?”_

_“Is everything alright? It’s just that all night you’ve seemed a little… off, like you’re not quite here.”_

_“Yeah, I’m sorry.” A slightly guilty expression crossed Yang’s features for a moment, but then a radiant smile lit up her face. “I’ve just been trying to figure out how to tell you.”_

_“Tell me what?” Blake took an instinctive step closer, now less worried but far more curious._

_“I— I took a test a few days ago, and I didn’t want to get your hopes up until I was absolutely sure, but today I took another one and—”_

_“You mean…?” She knows exactly what Yang’s talking about—they’ve both been hoping for it for months now—but she still needs to hear the words._

_“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Yang looks almost awed, as if it’s only truly hitting her now what she’s saying. “Blake, we’re going to have a child.”_

_She’s frozen in place for what feels like forever, trying to process that something which seemed like such a distant possibility is suddenly going to be a tangible reality. Her heart feels too big for her chest, and she’s struck by an overwhelming wave of love for the woman she’s chosen to build her life with._

_When she finally manages to move, she crosses the remaining distance between them to pull Yang up and into her arms. Yang returns the embrace without any hesitation, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and holding her close. If she notices Blake’s tears she doesn’t say anything, their hearts synchronised enough for her to know that they’re tears of joy._

* * *

When it’s all over, and Blake can breathe again because she can finally stop panicking over the countless things that could have gone wrong but didn’t, and because her hand is no longer in danger of being crushed, she manages to hold it together until the baby— _her_ baby, _their_ baby—is placed in her arms.

In an instant it doesn’t matter that Yang nearly burnt the hospital down just an hour ago because her Semblance and the stress of labour turned out to be a very bad combination. It doesn’t matter that she’s definitely going to lose so many hours of much-needed sleep because of this new addition to their lives. It doesn’t matter that Weiss is going to insist on visiting ten times more often so she can pretend not to squeal over how adorable their child is.

Because this is _her son._

When she was younger she never dared to imagine that she would ever be a part of bringing life into the world. She believed that one day she might take a life—convinced it would be necessary to serve the greater good—but she never dreamed that she would ever have the chance to help create one.

Everything that happened—leaving her parents behind, the cold and lonely years in the White Fang, the torture that Adam inflicted on her, finding a new home at Beacon, a new family in Team RWBY, losing it all and then finding it again, facing down her demon and coming out alive, saving the world—all of it paved the path for her to arrive where she is now.

Blake looks down at the bundle she’s cradling close to her chest and she sees everything good that exists within her, within Yang—within _them_ —in this one tiny perfect person.

She knows it’s ridiculous, but she can already imagine the books she’s going to read him, the video games Yang’s going to play with him, the stories of their most impressive missions that Ruby’s going to tell him, the sweets that Weiss is going to give him even when she knows he isn’t meant to have them.

She doesn’t realise that she’s crying until Yang asks if she’s okay, and she has to swallow the lump in her throat before she can speak.

“I am so much more than okay, Yang. I— I just love you so much. I love _him_ so much. More than I ever thought I could love anybody.”

Remembering the last time she said almost the exact same words, alone even with Sun and her parents around her, hoping that her friends would hate her for leaving them, is enough for the tears to come again. She carefully passes their gorgeous son to Yang, a little ashamed that she didn’t give her a chance to hold him sooner, and then she buries her face in her hands, letting the sobs wrack her body as the cacophony of emotions comes spilling out.

She still isn’t always sure if she deserves to have this—a home where she feels safe, friends who will never turn their back on her, a family with the woman she loves, a beautiful baby boy who she can’t wait to raise—but she’s getting better at believing that she’s worthy of it, and she’s too weak to give any of it up regardless.

She wipes away the tears and watches as Yang giggles when a small fist curls around her finger, admiring the pure adoration on her partner's face. Part of her wishes she could tell her younger self that this is where she’ll end up—that there will be a time when everything good isn’t poisoned or tainted or taken away—but she knows that everything had to happen as it did for her to have this opportunity, and she wouldn’t change any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based on a prompt from someone (the person to whom I gifted this fic in fact) on Discord, and it wasn't specifically intended for me but I couldn't resist writing it anyway. So in case anyone's interested, the prompt was:
> 
> _“So I've always imagined the scenario where Blake and Yang manage to conceive a child biologically thanks to some neat new technology, and Yang decides to be the one to carry as a sort of way to prove Raven wrong, in a way. Like reassuring herself that she's not like her dead-beat mom. So Yang goes into labor and with her semblance it's a miracle that the entire hospital doesn't burn down, but finally their first child is born, and Blake gets to hold her first, and she just... starts sobbing. She can't help it. She just looks down at her an Yang's child and sees all of their best features in this one small and perfect little being, and she thinks about everything that has lead her there: growing up in the White Fang, abandoning her parents, living through Adam's abuse, joining Beacon Academy, finding a new home in team RWBY, losing her new home, learning to come to term with her own trauma, helping Ilia, reuniting with her team, defeating Adam, finally confessing to Yang and saving the world from Salem's reign... all so she could stand here at this moment and get the opportunity to raise a new life with the woman of her dreams, her soulmate, and life-long partner”_
> 
> I hope I did it justice, even if this was sappy as heck, and I'll see y'all the next time I manage to actually finish writing something.
> 
> All comments are welcome as long as they're not non-constructive criticism and I appreciate each and every one of them more than I can say :)


End file.
